Ice Heart
by HipsterPirateGirl
Summary: Princess Anna is taken by the Ice Queen and frozen,only a true loves kiss will thaw, but who will it be? And will Anna ever know the truth? Dark!elsa (but still loves Anna) Elsanna (kinda) Warning:incest (only kissing keep ur pants on plz) might get quite dark slight gore I won't go into details
1. They say

A/N: inspiration for this story is as follows:

Katy perry for her song extraterrestrial that was in the video

'E T | dark!elsa/elsanna au' by user 'estarstuck' love the song beautiful video

It gave me an idea

Le thought process as watching the video "hmm, interesting... Uhuh-YYAASS LET'S WRITE SOME FANFIC ABOUT THIS SH*T" but with my own story of course and this story might seem a little f***ed up but...well let's just say that's what I was going for so ENJOY! Disney owns frozen

"Hello your majesty I am the ice harvester you sent for" said the scruffy blonde as he bowed down before the king of the southern isles along with the thirteen princes long the meeting table staring at him intently.

"ah so you are kristoff, I believe you bring information on the Ice Queen?"

The king said as he the psychotic smile on his face grew.

"yes your majesty I know the story" kristoff said nervously still not sure of himself in the company of royalty.

"I see, Please do begin this... Story you speak of and please take a seat" the king gestured to the seat sat across from him, kristoff hesitantly took it and cleared his throat nervously preparing to tell the story as all eyes rested on him as if he held the answers to all the worlds problems.

"The oldest of ice harvesters that traveled to Arendelle years ago know the truth about the mysterious Ice Queen, they say she was the first born princess and is rightful air to the thrown but when her powers to control snow and ice where revealed...she was outcast by the king and queen sent to the north mountain, where she used her powers to build an entire castle of ice, not many ice harvesters have seen it and lived to tell the tale, monsters of ice and snow protect it from anyone who gets close, I have only seen it from a distance and...it truly is amazing...and beautiful..."kristoff then realised he had been so lost in the memory he had been quiet for some time, then he quickly cleared his throat and continued.

"when she grew powerful enough she returned to Arendelle, to take her revenge by killing her parents and taking her sister -princess Anna- away to her castle where she lies frozen, waiting... Only to be woken by a true loves kiss that will thaw her frozen heart, but many princes have tried and failed being killed by terrifying monsters of frozen where they stand before they can even get close enough..." kristoff took a look at the men around the table, some quite shocked and some slightly disbelieving.

"Well that is quite a tale kristoff and this is all true?" the king questioned one of the less believing at the table,

"100% true your majesty, I have seen the snow abominations myself" kristoff said almost as if he were bragging.

"thank you for this information it has been most... useful, now as promised 10 gold pieces" the king said as he slid a small pouch containing the coins.

"what? You said 40!" kristoff protested only to be met by the kings smirk and a raised thick eyebrow.

"hm, Oaken would you like to show this gentleman to the gates?" the king said almost teasing the blonde.

Kristoff looked to his side and was met with a armoured man standing by his chair who was almost twice his size and weight, after an audible 'gulp' he snatched up the pouch and stood.

"uh I mean- 10 sounds good" he said weakly with an equally weak smile upwards to the beast of a man, he then left the hall to return to his harvesting.

"now as we know that princess is royalty of Arendelle, and that means she holds the wealth of Arendelle too, so it is of the utmost importance that we see she is rescued by one of you and then will no doubt be wed... That also means king of Arendelle, so which one of you is willing to do this task for the good of this country?" the king took a glance at his sons across the table, some were not persuaded and had decided they would like to keep there lives, others had taken interest in the being a king bonus, but one prince out of all the rest stood.

Prince Hans the thirteenth prince, he was determined for power and riches his farther knew this, he was smart -yes- but put a slice of power in front of him and he will walk towards that without watching his step, making him very gullible.

"farther, I will go after the princess and I will succeed" hans proclaimed, he had fallen into a trap but his intentions made a shroud of what he thought best for him.

"Hans! My son, so courageous, you will be a hero, a legend!" the king said as he walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he did not doubt Hans he could see his power lust, he knew it would drive him that's all he needed to succeed.

Even if he failed he had 12 more to go and that made them expendable in his eyes.

"I shall go at once farther there need be no more time wasted, fetch me my horse Oaken!" Hans called to the large man, oh how desperate for power he was it made the king favor Hans from the rest, so controllable.

"Good luck my son I know that you will make me proud" he reassured Hans as he left the room, the king could only watch as he rode through the gates towards the north mountain,with a smile on his face he pictured all the things he would buy with his riches.

A/N:OH DAYUM dont worry people hans is no night in shining armor and he will be kissing nobody soon or perhaps ever again... MUHAHAHA so excited! What do u think about this story more will be told soon so fav, follow, review all that good stuff and stay tuned!

Luv from HipsterPirateGirl


	2. Controlling

A/N:I hope you like this twist on the old damsel in distress story, I think It will do just nicely. And what do you think is the deal with hans, who is he doing this for?

Disney owns Frozen

Hans rode up the snowy cliff face of the north mountain, harsh wind wiping around his face and just as he ascended above the horizon he saw before him a castle made of ice perched of the mountain side that reflected the suns rays.

He dismounted from his horse and walked towards a staircase that stretched across a sheer drop where the bottom was out of view, hidden by thick mist.

Hans unsheathed his sword and stood ready for the ambush of abominations the ice harvester spoke of, approaching where the staircase met with the rock Hans heard the snow shift and he looked each and every way to identify the noise.

He stood surrounded only by snow not a monster to be seen, so he came to the conclusion it was just his nerves getting the best of him so satisfied with that he strode over to the steps.

But just as he let his guard drop he heard the same shift of snow and felt the cold of a shadow fall on him, he whipped around to be met with cold blue eyes staring down at him from above which were connected with a large body of snow.

The creature reached forward to pick up the prince, but Hans quickly took his sword through the monsters hand making it roar in pain or anger he couldn't tell, and as it made this ungodly sound it sprouted sharp dagger like points of ice all over it's being.

It lifted its large foot above Hans and attempted to squish him, it came down with a mighty 'thump' and Hans stood from where he had thrown himself out of harms way.

Hans did not hesitate to bring his sword down on the show creatures leg, sending in hopping backwards trying to take one last swipe at Hans, so he ran up the icy steps in an attempt to escape, but an icy spike collided with his back as the abomination fell down into the foggy pit.

It took all of his strength to pull himself back over the rail but somehow he managed, he took his sword back into his hand and prepared for what he knew was coming.

Pushing onto the ice door it opened revealing the interior of the castle, under different circumstances he might have taken a moment to gaze in awe at the designs and architecture of the castle, a chandelier hung from the ceiling and a fountain with the water frozen in place stood between two large staircases.

He began walking up the stairs with his sword held high, prepared for inevitable battle. At the top he found the room, the princess lay frozen on a block of ice in the centre of the room and beyond the block was a balcony over looking the mountains.

But one striking feature was the ice statues lining he room and on closer inspection Hans realised... Those weren't statues... But the princes before him who had failed and were doomed to be frozen. Each statues- or princes face rather had a pained expression on them and some had large cuts or even whole limbs missing with the dark red blood frozen in place.

Hans did not want the same fait, so he walked to the alter-like platform where the frozen form of the princess lay almost as if she were sleeping.

She was in arms length at last but suddenly an evil sounding laughter rang out from the walls of ice and out from the shadows stepped the one he had been dreading.

The Ice Queen. She wore a dress of ice a shade between black and purple, her platinum blonde hair in a messy braid hung lazily over her shoulder.

Hans moved his sword up in a defensive stance ready for a bolt of ice, The Ice Queen flashed a devilish smirk and pointed to him, Hans felt a sharp pain in the back of his knee and he was brought down to the ground kneeling on his good leg.

He dared to look at the damage and he saw through the back of his leg an icicle with a light splatter of his own blood, he removed it and discarded it to the ground.

Hans moved to stand and retrieve his sword but he grimaced when he discovered he had been frozen in place, a thick ice coating his legs...from where he knelt he looked into the icy blue eyes of The Ice Queen and he awaited his imminent death.

"what a foolish prince you are, was you raised in a barn? You should know it is wrong to steal others belongings" she said as she placed her hand onto her sisters frozen cheek, teasing the prince with that same smirk plastered to her features.

"actually I was raised in castle...and she does not belong to you, witch...you stole her from the kingdom of Arendelle, and I was here to rescue her" Hans hissed with his loathing of the sorceress evident in his voice.

"well today is not your lucky day prince, I know what it is you truly want" she said and glanced at him to see a slightly surprised look on him which vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"and what might that be" Hans said still watching The Ice Queen stare onto the face on the princess.

"power, riches... But unfortunately that is already mine" she answered, then she caught his confusion across his face.

"what are you talking about witch?" Hans growled, The Ice Queen then left from the side of the alter to face him, looking down on the prince she explained.

"they say that the curse can only be broken by a true loves kiss, and the price will win the heart of his damsel in distress...a true loves kiss, yes that is true but her heart already belongs to someone else..." she explained to him, by the end he was completely confused.

His glare softened and he looked to the witch for answers, much to his horror she brought her hands in front of her and formed a jagged ball of ice that emitted a light red glow and made a sound, it was...

It was beating.

"you own her, heart?" he asked trying to confirm what exactly was happening.

"ah, so you see now?" she said as the ice heart disintegrated back into her hands from where it had formed.

"but you can't be her true love?! Your her sister... How?!" Hans was demanding answers at this point, he needed to now how this happened, princess Anna would of never even known the witch.

"maybe you are more foolish than I thought prince, I control the ice, therefor... I control the ice heart" she told him, her own evil smile growing as his eyes grew in size.

"b-but you can't do that to her!" he shouted as she walked over to the alter where her sister lay.

"and what are you going to do to stop me prince" she gave him one final look before turning back to her sister, and with a flick of her hand the ice extended up to his waist.

"She's your sister?! Surely you not going to..." he trailed of as she bent down next the alter, Hans wasn't sure if she would.

"today is a special day prince, today I will bring my sister and myself back to my kingdom, I will be Queen... With Anna by my side, the happily ever after I have been waiting for" she said, and as she finished she turned back to Hans and sent a large icicle flying at him like a spear, piecing the man through his chest.

His eyes widened and pain surged from his chest to every nerve end, and slowly before he died the ice began climbing from his waist.

The last thing Hans saw was The Ice Queen lean over the princess and kiss her, slowly from where her heart was the ice thawed, when she was completely thawed he saw she gasped for breath and the once still ice was alive again, then she opened her eyes to be met by the witches own ice blue orbs.

That was the moment when Hans own vision was slowly closed in on by the blue of the ice that encased his entire body, doomed to the same fate as the princes before him.

A/N: alright! So next chapter will be with Anna and how she became frozen

Luv from HipsterPirateGirl


	3. An iresistable offer

A/N:so glad Hans is dead I hate dat guy, anyways do u think kristoff should make an appearance? And I am a strictly NO kristanna writer, ever...maybe BFF but not in this story. I agree with Olaf he does look like a funky looking donkey.

Disney owns frozen. ENJOY!

3 years ago

"C'ya later Joan!" called princess Anna as she dashed from the gallery, sprinting down the halls towards the throne room.

Bursting through the doors she found her parents -the king and queen of Arendelle- seated at a table, she had startled them from her dramatic entrance and they stared only for a second, then continued their conversation.

Anna watched them talk like she wasn't even there for a while, Trying to build up the courage to speak to them and finally ask.

She cleared her throat and gained the attention of the monarchs, who didn't look too pleased by this interruption.

"so mama, p-papa I was-" Anna began but was interrupted by her mother,

"I do wish you would stop that stuttering it is very unladylike" the queen said in a regal voice.

"perhaps we shall have to schedule more etiquette lessons" the king added, they both then agreed and wrote some notes across the parchment on the table and went back to their discussion.

"well that's not why I'm here" Anna piped up again, recieving annoyed looks from her parents but she was determined to get what she wanted.

"please do hurry up then, we have business to attend to" her mother said accompanied by a scowl.

"well I was wondering if -you know maybe I could...go outside and, well just for today" Anna said all confidence sliping from her grasp as the furrows she was recieving grew.

"Anna you know we can't let you do that" the queen said as she held her face in her hands out of her annoyance as she had tired of the subject long ago.

"I'm sure it's not that bad out there, I was looking outside and it's such a beautiful day toda-"Anna was once again cut off from her pleading.

"Anna I am growing tired of this, you are not leaving this castle!" the king lost his calm attitude and rose from his seat, red with rage.

"but papa please I can't live like this anymore!" Anna begged, she might have been scared but she had to get out.

"Anna the answer is no!-" the king said as he stood towering above her and rose his hand to strike her, Anna backed away but the scene was interrupted when the entrance to the throne room swung open, and a guard of the front gate ran towards them and bowed.

"your majesty the witch is attacking!" he said breathlessly while holding a wound on his arm.

The king was taken aback by this and so was the queen, both completely shocked by the statement. "tell the guards to defend the gate make sure the castle is secure..." the man stood and ran for the door shouting incoherent commands to the guards beyond the doors.

"Anna get to your room, now, let us handle..." the king added but trailed off when he noticed what was happening around them.

Frost began to form on the windows and spread from the panes to the walls, sounds emitted from outside of something smashing, and the creaking of wood and stone that eventually broke, shouts could be heard outside along with screams.

Then the doors had once again swung open, by the force of the wind and along with it a blast of snow...

In summer?

The floor began to turn to ice along with any other surface which closed in from every corner towards the centre of the room were the family stood.

The king walked over to Anna in an attempt to get her away from there, but as he took a few steps to her he was sent backwards against the wall pinned there by icicles that shot from the ground, one of the dangerously close to his throat and Anna was thrown away from him by the wind to the other side of the room where she was slumped against the wall.

The queen went to run to her husbands side but instead was sent across the room by another gust of wind, she cried out in pain as her are arm had been pierced by an icicle that dug far into the stone of the wall behind her.

Now both monarchs where subdued, pinned by ice. Anna heard the clicking of heels approaching from the entrance.

Then a woman stood in the large doorway, a smirk on her face. She wore a deep blue dress that appeared to be made of ice and had her blonde hair in a plait hung over her shoulder.

She took a look at the room examining the interior, then her gaze fell onto the king and queen who looked at her with a mixture of anger,shock and fear.

Standing before them she let out a light chuckle and her face twisted into something only a psyco could possess, she grinned madly revelling in the moment.

"finally after all of this time, here we are at last" she said happily, in her eyes was a joy that the monarchs could see, mixed with her undying hatred of them.

"why have, you.. done this?" the king choked, not finding his breaths as easy as he would have liked too in his restraint.

"well I could name many if you would like to stay a while but such a shame, I must hurry...now, tell me... Where is your precious a heir to the throne" the sorceress smirked, the king did not answer but she saw his wide eyes flicker to the other side of the hall.

Turning on her heel her eyes found a red-headed girl sat against the wall, shivering in the cold with her gaze flicking from the blonde woman to her helpless parents.

The witch chuckled and made her way across the room to her, Anna instinctively pushed her back into the wall wishing she could fall straight through it and run from this horrible mess.

"my dearest Anna, how you have grown" she smiled sweetly, offering a hand down to the red head, the witch noticed her still fearful eyes look at her hand like it would explode in her face and decided she would have to gain her trust.

"stay away from her!" the queen protested through the tears of pain, the blonde sent a spear above her head, once again sending the queen into a fit with silent weeping.

"you don't need to be afraid Anna" she said just as sweetly, moving her hand closer to the girl.

"Anna, don't listen to h-!...ur" the king shouted as best he could but The Ice Queen silenced him by bringing the spike ever closer to his throat, shedding a single drop of blood from where it pressed.

"silence!..." she whipped around and sent a glare to the man, when she relaxed she straitened up and turned back to Anna.

"come with me Anna... The gates are open now, we can leave... together!" she offered, with her kind smile tempting the girl.

Anna took a deep breath and thought of her options:

She could stay here with them and keep living like she had been...if they survived this, or she could leave this horrible place along with her parents and their god forsaken castle with the witch, outside to the real world.

Anna made her choice and hesitantly reached for the hand extended to her, The Ice Queen saw and the happiness in her features exploded which could have be seen as genuine joy.

She picked Anna's light weight from the ground and the red head stumbled forward from the sudden lift into The Ice Queens grasp and a pale hand snaked over her shoulder.

Anna shivered as the cold started to sink through her cloths, chilling her to the bone. The Ice Queen turned back to to the still trapped monarchs and granted their horrified faces a last glance at the two sisters accompanied by a delighted chuckle from the blonde. She then let the ice crawl over them freezing them slowly until they was only statues.

Satisfied the witch began to head for the door leading Anna along with her, pale arm still wrapped around her shoulders protectively, they entered the hallway and before them was the main castle doors leading to the courtyard.

The Ice Queen stopped and took a pink cloak from a stand a placed it on Anna buttoning it up and then held the shivering girls hand, the main doors had thick frost covering it and it had been taken from its hinges.

when stepping out into the courtyard Anna saw the bodies of those who had fallen at the hand she was holding, her grip slacked and she attempted to let go but the witches grasp was gentle but held her there.

"I promise you won't meet the same fate princess" the blonde smiled to her, looking into her teal eyes that were tainted by fear.

The two fountains outside were frozen still, and a blanket of snow now covered the stone courtyard, they walked through the battle field -Anna trying her best not to look at the bloodstained faces of the fallen- they approached the gates, pierced and shredded open by spikes of ice.

Anna took her first step outside in what seemed like months, years, forever! She felt happy for the first time in forever, 'maybe the ice witch isn't that bad' she thought as a smile spread across her face, which the blonde next to her saw and basked in its warmth.

She then saw before her a sled made of ice with two pure white snow horses with chains of ice hanging on their frames connected to it.

The Ice Queen stepped up and pulled Anna up after her, then both seated the witch whipped the ice chains and the horses began to run at a fast pace, racing down the trail.

"so where exactly are... we going to go?" Anna asked weakly while trying to contain the chattering of her teeth.

"We are going to the north mountain" she smirked catching the fear and shock on Anna's face. "hmm, what exactly did they tell you about he north mountain" the witch questioned.

"mama and papa always said it was an evil place where the ice witc-" she cut herself off blushing incredibly red and she thought that The Ice Queen would probably stick her head on an icicle if she called her a witch, so she nervously shuffled slightly away from her.

But the blonde caught her by the shoulder and pulled her close so Anna was leaning on her side, surprising Anna and she made a small 'yelp' making the witch chuckle, only deepening Anna's blush.

"don't worry Anna, I know what they call me... And I told you, theres nothing to fear" she smiled down to the shocked girl she had her arm wrapped around.

They sat like that for the rest of the journey not saying anything else, only the snow hoofs of the horses could be heard through the forests.

They started to ascend the rocky terrain, and slowly a castle made completely of shimmering ice came into view placed on the north mountain.

A/N: wow this chapter is long, such effort. Maybe one or two chapters about 3 years ago to go then we will head to the present and see what Elsa has in store, so exited!

Also I would like to say a big THANK YOU! for all the support I have gotten on this story I really appreciate it

Luv from HipsterPirateGirl x


	4. Monsters on the outside

A/N:btw I ship them like FedEx.'p.s im not dead yay!

Disclaimer: Disney owns frozen. ENJOY!

Over the mountain side the ice sled was pulled something shimmered in the distance, a castle made of impossibly flawless ice decorated the blank cliff face. Anna felt her jaw fall in sheer disbelief that something so beautiful could be a feared, even cursed place that was the home of The Ice Witch.

She was jolted from her awe when the sled stopped just beyond a misty cavern that stretched beyond as far as the eye could see.

The Ice Queen helped Anna down from the sled and walked her towards where an ice bridge joined the two sides of the mountain hand-in-hand.

Before they reached the steps Anna heard a loud noise of snow crunching under pressure, like heavy footsteps, she turned around and was met eye-to-eye, -or eye-to-snowy-torso more like- with The snow behemoth that the ice harvesters would tell story's of on their deliveries to the castle (who was slightly less blood covered than described) which stood tall casting it's monstrous shadow over both of them.

The Ice Queen felt Anna's grip grow tighter and she turned to see her hench-snow-man looking at the pair, who's gaze drifted up and down Anna questioningly then down her arm to the hand held in his masters grip, she then looked to Anna's face who's eyes were wider than shields as she gritted her teeth trying to decide if she should run away or scream.

The blonde chuckled and coaxed Anna to look her way, "no, he is not going to eat you" she said sarcastically, giggling as the red head huffed with a blush painting her cheeks along with a disbelieving frown.

The first step Anna took she almost fell back into the fluffy white snow, but The Ice Queen caught the clumsy princess under her madly flailing arms and helped her up the rest of the way so that she didn't get the chance to slip again.

As they reached the top, the great doors of ice shifted from their place sending a scraping noise of ice-on-ice throughout the cliff side, on the other side was the most amazing display of shimmering ice crystals with architecture so dazzling that it looked as though the ice had been carved by angels.

Once again Anna's felt her jaw go limp and would of hit the icy floor if it wasn't attached to her face.

In complete shock and wonder that such a heavenly place could even exist the only word that Anna could form was "...wow" as her wide eyes scanned the interior of the castle.

The Ice Queen felt a light splattering of pink make its way onto her cheeks when she looked at Anna gaze at the castle like it were some kind of divine work of art, and if she was honest with herself maybe even slightly jealous.

After Anna noticed she had stared at the ice for well over a minute she looked back to The Ice Queen who was still looking at her in silence since the doors had opened with a questioning look as she studied Anna's every move and expression with an utmost interest, like she were making mental notes.

"d-did you make this?"Anna said curiously but still containing that shred of nervouness as she gestured with her hand out towards the fountain and the two staircases.

"yes, I made this along time ago" she replied almost bragging while that smirk returned to her features.

"wow! This place is like...amazing! And it's so beautiful! It's like the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!- I mean not that it is 'cause ummm your more beautifuller! No! Like you don't look fuller but more beautiful... I'm sorry I'm rambling..." Anna exclaimed in a massive assault of nervous chatter that had exploded from her mouth unwillingly.

The Ice Queen surprisingly caught most of the mess and smiled softly and sweetly to the princess, reassuring her and visibly lifted Anna's spirits.

"there is nothing wrong with rambling Anna, i think it's adorable" she said happily as Anna went as red -even redder- than her own hair.

"now I'm sure you have many questions, which I promise will be answered soon, but for now you need your rest, I have a room for you on the uppermost floor to stay at for the time being, Olaf will show you the way" The Ice Queen told her as another of those snow demons ran through the door.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" it exclaimed as it ran to the princess, who instinctively backed away from it, sliding a small distance before the witches had on her back gently brought her to a stop.

"what's your name?" it said excitedly with a goofy smile on its face to match the equally goofy other parts of it.

" umm, oh! I-I'm princess Anna" she said nervously, still considering the snow creature a threat.

"it's nice to meet you princess Anna!" it once again said in a happy voice as it ran and hugged her legs with it twig arms, Anna winced at the sudden contact and above all, the cold.

"c'mon let's go!" it said as it took her other hand and began pulling her tugging on it to lead her to the staircase.

"sweet dreams Anna" The Ice Queen said sweetly before turning and heading her own way down a short corridor, presumably to her own room.

A/N: ok so I No I have been away for a long time but still I'm sorry for leavin you ppl who care hanging and I will try to make up for it. And again sorry for the short chapter i will make a longer one very soon!

Luv form HipsterPirateGirl xx


	5. Marshmallow

A/N: I'm trying my best to actually commit to this story, I am so happy with the feed back it has really made me want to update more often when I can so it might be every week or so. Disclaimer:Disney owns frozen.

Half gliding along the corridor floor with the monst- or Olaf as The Ice Queen had called the friendly snow being, led her across to the room that she guessed must have been hers, they slowed their sliding steps down as the reached the tall ice doors with floral designs decorating the surface, which was fitting for Anna as that was the pattern that always adorned her dresses -a trade mark almost- 'maybe the ice witch knows more than just my name' but before Anna could question the circumstances any longer Olaf gestured to the door.

"it's right here, c'mon Anna go see! Go see!" he chirped gleefully like a child on Christmas morning, eager to open their gifts.

Anna stepped forward and prepared herself to shift the ice but found it to just slide gently and less dramatically than the entrance to the castle, what she found on the other side was: a large bed with a frame made from a shining oak wood with a thick quilt draped over it that also had the floral pattern she adored, on either side was small night stands with some lanterns atop and next to a large window was a vanity mirror with various necessities neatly placed across it, again the frame made from oak but the mirror made from ice.

"well do you like it?" he asked staring at her expectantly as she scanned over the room.

"it's lovely...thank you, I was expecting everything to be made out of ice" she replied while wandering around the new room.

"well that would be very cold for you, and we want to make sure your as snugly and warm as can be!" Olaf chuckled as he bounced on the spot.

"have a nice sleep Anna! There are some cloths for you in that chest of draws" he said cheerfully before shuffling to the door.

"goodnight Olaf" she said happily with a smile present on her face as the snowman closed the door gently behind him, no matter how much people feared these so called monsters, Olaf had grown on her instantly, he was so friendly she couldn't help but love the snowman's antics from the second he started talking.

She woke up the next morning to a knocking at the door, shortly followed by the cheery voice of Olaf.

"good morning Anna! Did you sleep well? C'mon it's time for breakfast!" he cheered while tugging at the covers his twigs couldn't quite lift.

Princess Anna groggily sat upright and with a yawn and climbed out of bed, she grimaced as shivers shook her body, remembering how the whole room she was in was made of ice.

Once Olaf had ran off down the hall Anna searched through the draws where the dresses were neatly folded.

All of the dresses she found where all her favourite colours and patterns, and all of them winter dresses.

Once she tamed her hair into her two plaits she opened the door as Olaf ran back down the hall to her, her then grabbed her hand and led her back to the double staircases.

They then entered a set of doors into the castles dinning room, like most of the castle snowflake patterns could be seen in the ice and also one of those sparkly chandeliers, the only noticeable difference was a long table which was not overly large like most grand dining tables, but a more practical distance for conversation.

The Ice Queen stood from where she sat at the head of the table and directed a smile at the two entering.

"Good Morning you two, did you sleep well Anna?" she said as she pulled a seat to the right of her own for the red head.

"I did, thank you. everything is so beautiful! But I was wondering how do you have furniture that isn't made of ice?" Anna said as she sat down in the chair -which thankfully wasn't made of ice as well- at the table along with The Ice Queen next to her.

"well I get everything that I don't make from ice at the trading post" she explained. "a trading post? But aren't you a scary ice witch?" Anna said as her curiosity numbed her senses and she didn't even register what was coming out of her mouth anymore.

" I suppose I am the 'scary ice witch' but I don't think the family who runs the post know that, they are very kind to me and since I go there quite often, I would consider them friends" The Ice Queen said.

"oh, by the way I don't think you ever told me your name, or are you just...The Ice Queen?" Anna asked nervously, as she didn't know what she saw flicker across the witches eyes when she mentioned the kingdoms name for her, was that hate?, fear?-No...pride?.

"I am sorry for not telling you earlier, but my name is Elsa" The Ice Q- Elsa said with that dazzling smile stretching across her pale face.

"hey guys breakfast is served!" Olaf almost yelled as he bounced into the dining room with the bigger snowman who gingerly set to plates down in front of each sister.

They were large plates made of white china and around the edge were deep blue patterns twisting into shapes like they was telling a story of some ancient battle.

Maybe it wasn't the banquet that they served at Arendelle -which had started to taste all too similar and bland as the years passed- but it was certainly different; there wasn't any vegetables (thank god) most of the platter was occupied by what Anna had guessed to be venison with a lot of seasoning covering it.

The big snowman went back out of the door and then Olaf set down two glasses with cation unlike his hyper self.

They began eating in silence for a couple minutes after the snowmen went outside for some reason, until Anna broke it with the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since she had arrived.

"so I was wondering, why exactly did... You bring me h-here" Anna started nervously as her eyes remained stuck to the plate before her.

"why do you ask? Do you prefer your castle to here?" Elsa asked keeping her fear locked away behind her calm exterior; She did not want to upset Anna.

"No! I-I mean I like it better here... A lot more"Anna said trailing off as she felt all the memories locked up in that castle with those people wash over her eyes from the back of her mind where she hid all of the pain they had caused.

'are those, tears in her eyes?' Elsa looked into the teal orbs of the princess and she saw deep within them the sadness Anna really felt.

Elsa stood from her chair and walked around to where Anna sat and gently put her hands on her cheeks, tilting her head upwards to look Elsa in the eye.

As Anna's face turned red and Elsa scolded herself for not noticing before, but on her freckled cheek was a grey-ish purple mark only just visible.

She wiped away the tears that started to roll down Anna's seeks when she couldn't contain them any longer and then to Anna's suprise kissed The red head on the forehead.

"they can't hurt you anymore" Elsa said as she started to feel her own tears prickle at the corners of her eyes.

They stayed there for only a second but to them it seemed to stretch on forever, staring into each others eyes while Anna still blushed furiously, when a chipper snowman barged through the door startling Anna who tried to recoil back but Elsa still had her hands on the red cheeks of the princess who's eyes were locked onto hers with a loving look in those blue eyes.

"hey! Are you guys giving warm hugs? 'cause if you are then I need one too!" Olaf announced happily as he bounded across the room.

"oh yeah and I need to talk to you Elsa c'mon! Anna can go meet the big guy" he added while tugging at Elsa's dress so she would follow him.

"alright then Olaf" Elsa said when she had finally removed her hands from the bruised face of the princess.

"he's right outside Anna, you know the big snow ball. He might be scary but he's just a big softy!" Olaf chuckled as he almost dragged Elsa out of the dinning room.

When both of them were out of sight Anna stood from the table and ungracefully walked across the ice floor back into the entrance hall, when she noticed the large snowman sitting in the ice doorframe of the entrance.

She did not plan on meeting the abominable snowman but she couldn't bring herself to just ignore it, and he had this solemn expression on his face as he looked over the snow covered cliffs, she was wrong about most things so far and so summoning up a courage she never knew she possessed, Anna spoke to the peaceful monster.

"umm, hello" Anna said nervously making the startled monster peer downwards to look down at the red head who stood next to him.

"I'm Anna... so what's your name?" she said happily up to the snowman as she sat next to him on the stairs.

She gathered from the quizzical look it gave her it didn't know what she was asking and decided to change the topic.

"ok then, well what does a snowman do for fun on a snowy mountain?" she asked the evermore confused monster.

Her only reply was a deep yet loud "fun?" from him while scratching his snowy head.

"yeah, so do you play in the snow... like have snow ball fights, build snowmen and stuff?" she tried again but the monster shook its head.

"so you've never played in the snow before?" again it was a no.

"well I will have to change that, what do you say? Let's go and play!" she proclaimed as she stood and began striding down the stairs with the snowman hesitantly following.

standing in the shin-deep snow Anna pondered all the snowy things a giant snow creature could partake in, and decided it would be best to start with something easy.

so she let herself fall backwards into the fluffy snow and moved her limbs making a snow angel, while the monster stood watching her curiously.

"your turn!" she said delightfully as she scrambled up of the ground to look at what she had made.

Copying her actions the snowman fell backwards with a loud 'thud' sound seemingly making the ground shake, he then swiped his arms and legs shifting the snow away.

He got up and stood next to Anna as they looked at the monstrous imprint next to the smaller angel, the princess heard the snowman make a small, deep chuckle as his mouth turned upwards.

"hmmm... How about we build a snowman?" she said excitedly upwards to the monster who now seemed to be sharing the same excitement .

Once they had finished the snowman they once again sat down to look over the mountains, even though not that much was said, Anna felt a lot better around the snowman.

"so you don't have a name?" she asked, the snowman once again shook his head.

"...how about Marshmallow?"

The snowman froze for a moment, then he looked to Anna with a smile spread across his face.

"a name for me?" he said quietly while he tried his best not to look too thrilled, even though he knew if he was human he would of been crying tears of joy.

"yeah, we can call you Marshmallow" she said, then she felt herself be pulled up from where she sat in the snow into a cold bear hug from Marshmallow.

"thank you Anna" he said happily while putting the now slightly shivering Anna back down.

"no problem, Marshmallow" she replied while they began walking back up the stairs into the castle.

A/N: ohmagerd dont worry I will try I promise to get more done sooner I feel so bad that I can't get these done on the time I and everyone else wants. And if you think Anna is being to friendly all of a sudden, well I think Anna is a very trusting person. Like Hans and kristoff and Olaf. She didn't question them for very long and straight away treated them like friends etc.

And if you don't know what venison is its deer.

luv HipsterPirateGirl xx


	6. Proper snowmen

A/N: *checks story views* 2000 VIEWS HOLY**** r u cereal on my milk?! Oh dayum. I don't even know what 2 say right now, is this real life?... Or nah? But I do no that it is all thnx to u ppl, I am so greatfull u don't even know.

Disney owns frozen ENYOY!

Olaf and Elsa walked out of the dinning room and up to the second floor, then the snowman turned abruptly with a serious look on his face which was unnatural on his usually smiling one.

"Elsa why did you bring Anna here?" he said with worry filling his voice and eyes.

"that is not something for you to be concerned about" Elsa replied flatly as Olaf started to fidget where he stood growing more agitated.

"just!-...just tell me that this isnt that revenge thing you was planing, tell me you won't hurt her!" he replied with his voice wavering.

"im glad you care about her well being Olaf but I promise that this is not revenge, I don't want anything to happen to Anna as much as you do, maybe even more" she said as she crouched down to eye level with the snowman and offered a hug to him as she could clearly see he was in distress.

He accepted with no hesitation and the two just stood there for a moment in silence. "I thought you hated Anna" he said quietly into Elsa's shoulder.

"what?! I could never hate her" she said looking genuinely offended as she brought Olaf back by his sides to look her in the eye.

"b-but you always said it was someone else's fault, and she-" the snowman said weakly as his bottom lip began to tremble.

"I know what happened Olaf, but I don't blame her. Now I think this discussion is over" she cut in softly as she stood up quickly.

"do you promise you wont hurt her?" he asked quietly with his eyes downcast to the icey floor. "I promise... I am the one who protects her now" she said to the snowman, then shortly after they parted ways. Elsa to her chambers and Olaf to check on the other too.

The next morning.

'knock knock' "hey Anna! You wanna go play with marshmallow before breakfast?" Olaf said with his unmistakable optimism.

It didn't take much persuasion but a smile spread across Anna's face as she dragged her half asleep body out of bed into the harsh cold of the air.

Once she had tackled her morning routine and was wrapped up and presentable she opened her door to meet Olaf who sat on the ground twiddling his twigs.

"where's Marshmallow?" Anna asked as Olaf got to his feet "c'mon Anna we're playing hide and seek! He's already hiding!" he chuckled grabbing Anna's hand and pulling her to the entrance hall.

'how can it be so difficult to find an abominable snowman?' Anna thought as they continued searching throughout the ice castle.

It had been 10 minutes of a fruitless search and while Olaf was still darting from every which way with a smile plastered on his snow, Anna had lost most interest, then her ears pricked up when she heard some approaching footsteps.

She turned and found that Elsa had entered the room and this time not in the ice attire she wore before but a blue winter dress with black lines across the bodice and skirt along with a hat and gloves also both blue.

"good morning you two, what are you doing?" Elsa asked happily as she descended the stairs.

"um, we're playing hide and seek with Marshmallow" Anna replied as she suddenly felt embarrassed in the eyes of The Ice Queen for being so childish (even though she couldn't help it) and playing hide and seek with snowmen.

"who's marshmallow" she said quickly and her facial expression was that of a deer in sleigh-lights like she was afraid to find out.

"oh Elsa you didn't get to meet him yet!" Olaf chuckled as he came back across the room to the pair.

"you remember him don't you? The big guy? We have to find him" he added.

"would that be him over there" Elsa said pointing to one of the large ice columns in the entrance hall where Marshmallows shoulders where just in view as he sat leaning against it.

"wow you found him! We was looking forever!" Olaf exclaimed waddling over to where the bigger snowman was sitting.

Marshmallow got up and turned to face every one looking very happy with a big smile on him, but when he saw Elsa his mood shifted from that of happy to nervous or self conscious maybe even both.

"that's Marshmallow?" Elsa said to the others. "yeah Anna named him!" Olaf chimed gleefully.

"oh really? What made you pick that name?" she said turning to the now blushing Anna.

"c-'cause he's a big softie- just like a giant Marshmallow" she said quietly while staring at her feet fidgeting.

"I think that's perfect, but I'm sorry to cut your game short I'm going to Oakens and I'm sure Anna would like to join me" Elsa said while looking at Anna fondly as that happy shimmer was back in the red heads eyes just as she had anticipated the statement would.

Leaving the two in the castle Anna and Elsa got into the sled and began the journey down the mountain, when they arrived not soon after leaving they was met by a cosy looking wood cabin.

Elsa parked the sleigh a short distance away and out off sight from the structure for obvious reasons, so they began to walk towards it. The sign read: 'wandering Oaken's trading post and sauna' . The post sat on a part of the mountain where it began to even out and across from it ran a stream.

When Anna first stepped into the shop she she was welcomed by a wave of warm air that she revelled in as it had been so long since she had felt heats embrace.

"yoo hoo, hello dear. Who is your freind here?" said a blond man sitting at the counter who looked to be kind, he must have been Oaken.

"oh this is Anna, can I have my usual please. Is there anything you want Anna?" Elsa said as she stood at the counter waiting for Oaken -who was surprisingly tall- to gather whatever the 'usual' was.

Taking a look at the wares the shop offered Anna saw the perfect items, from their respective shelves they were stored on Anna prodouced two carrots and a hand full of coal.

She looked up at Elsa and offered them with her puppy dog eyes that said 'can you buy these' her response was that of confusion.

"for Olaf and Marshmallow" Anna half whispered. The innocent and adorable act brought a smile to Elsa's face Who took them and placed them onto the counter along with a parcel Oaken had put.

"That will be 10 dear" he said with a toothy smile beneath his blond moustache. Elsa handed over the gold pieces and gathered up the parcel and a satchel which Oaken had put the carrots and coal into.

They then exited the shop after saying goodbye and started the journey back on the ice sled "wait, how do you have money?" Anna asked bringing her hand to her chin and narrowing her eyes as if deep in thought.

"well my family- or foster family I suppose, make potions and do charms for the sick, they get people from all kingdoms far and wide going to them to heal their ill. But for a small price of course, and they usually give most of it to me" Elsa explained to Anna who had a sad gleam in her eyes.

"foster family what happened to your real family?" she asked and instantly regretted the insesitive question afterwards when Elsa stated to look uncomfortable and turned her head to face the other way.

"oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you! Ugh im so stupid I-" Anna began in one of her nervous rambles until she was cut off by Elsa.

"I had to leave..." she said flatly still not looking her way. "but it's ok now, everything is" finally turning to look Anna in the eye and not looking as upset as before.

"I am sorry though...for being stupid" Anna said whilst trying to tell herself that everything really was ok.

Then Elsa's face changed suddenly and she said: "your not stupid Anna and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" in a surprisingly stern voice Anna hadn't heard her use before.

They was silent the rest of the journey back up the mountain just watching the snowflakes pass by.

After the ride Anna found herself eager to get into the castle and give her new friends the carrots and coal by scrambling up the stairs as fast as she could manage.

They found the two running around the hall and they stopped to see them. "guys come here!" Anna said signalling for them to get closer to her.

Marshmallow brought himself down to eye level and Olaf stood as tall as he could, Anna then brought from the satchel the carrots and unexpectedly shoved them into their faces, sending them both stumbling back dizzily.

"wow I love my face even more! Thank you Anna!" Olaf exclaimed as he crossed his eyes to look at his new nose.

When Marshmallow looked at his carrot he gasped and looked over joyed, he then picked Anna up and gave her the gentlest hug he could manage.

"your welcome guys- oh! And I have something else too" she said bringing out the hand full of coal then once Marshmallow had put here down gave them three each.

"now your both proper snowmen" Elsa said with a smile.

A/N: I tell ya there isn't enough marshmallow fluff in this world. BTW I got some VERY IMPORTANT NEWS! I opened a twitter account just for my fanfic updates and anything Elsa I feel I need to share HOWEVER I will not be very active on twitter like I am on writing so don't expect me to be there a lot so I would like to stress the point that it is ONLY for your convenience for example I will announce chapter/story posts, if there will be delays or if I need opinions. I hope to see you on twitter then k bye. Damn that was a long a/n.


	7. Origin

A/N: OK! So I realise now that I didn't even put my username. Which was incredibley stupid of me . If you are on twitter and would like your updates and whatnot there I am

HipsterPirateGirl on twitter.

It had been three days since Anna had arrived at the ice castle. And as she looked back on those hours she had spent in the company of Elsa, Olaf and Marshmallow, she found that it had been very pleasant -not at all what she was expecting to find here- a little part of her was still afraid, after what had happened at Arendelle, she practically executed her parents in front of her!

Yet the strangest thing was she mostly felt happy here as much as she wanted to deny it, but Elsa was so-

'BOOM!'

A monstrous sound echoed around every room, shaking the very foundations.

'BOOM!' this time even louder, so loud that it hurt Anna's ears.

Then something almost like a roar that could shatter the courage of even the bravest warrior sounded out from downstairs accompanied by the scraping of the entrance doors opening.

Men could be heard shouting outside, much like the battle back at Arendelle. Anna rushed over to the door and outside in the corridor Elsa ran towards her clearly in distress.

"what was that Elsa?" she said to the approaching form, but she didn't receive an answer. The Ice Queen just took her hand and lead her down the hall.

They entered a room with a balcony that looked over the mountains and there was no furniture.

"Anna, I'm so sorry about this. I didn't think they would find us that easily" Elsa said as she paced around the room.

"Elsa what's going on I-" she was silenced by Elsa who placed a finger on her lips and just stared into her teal eyes.

"I didn't want to do this, but I have to keep you safe" Elsa had tears welling in her eyes now and walked away from Anna into the middle of the room looking out over the horizon.

"I just need time, everything will be alright" and as soon as that sentence had left her lips she turned around and a bolt of ice flew from it, hitting its mark directly. Anna's heart.

Before Anna could comprehend what Elsa had done her legs gave out and she was so dizzy she couldn't see straight. All she knew was that she was cold, colder than she had ever felt like her fingers were slowly turning to ice and the frost was snaking it's way down her arms.

Then she felt her knees leave the ground in a pair of arms and her back then felt the hard ice.

The last thing she could remember was hearing a voice that she recognised but the words between sobs, it was a hazy "I'm so...so sorry" then all there was was blue.

"ELSA?! WHY!" an hour had passed of sitting on the floor next to the alter, staring at her sisters frozen face, telling herself over and over again it would be alright, it was the bests she could do to keep Anna safe, she had too. And she heard Olaf through all the thoughts she was drowning in.

"Olaf...it's not safe here anymore, your going to stay with pabbie and the others" Elsa said weakly

"but why Elsa?" the words he uttered were ridden with grief while he looked at the statue of the red head.

"this is the only way Olaf, I need to keep her safe"

A/N: short chapter I'm sorry, and sad too, very sorry. but don't worries people I will not leave you hanging for long, and FINALLY we are out of the three years ago mark and into the story! ( and maybe after some present storyline we will go to Elsa's past)

luv from HipsterPirateGirl xx


End file.
